


Criminals

by andrianna_a



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrianna_a/pseuds/andrianna_a
Summary: Freya Mitchel is, in short, a complete badass. On the Ark she stole, she vandalized, and just generally wreaked mildly-infuriating havoc on the adults. Her crowning achievement was rigging a contraption that pushed the cake into Chancellor Jaha's face during the Ark Anniversary celebration. That was also the stunt that got her caught. So, she was stuck in lockup with all the other underage criminals on the Ark, but already being 17, she wasn't exactly dreading the year long stay until her reevaluation. Little did she know, she wasn't going to have to wait that long to get out of that cell.WARNING: There will be violence, strong language, sexual themes, and other possibly triggering topics. If you are affected by these things, you are advised not to read this story, and I wish you luck in finding a story that better suits your needs.Upload Schedule: Every Monday by 5pm, and occasionally on Thursdays by5pm.I, Andrianna AlMazrouie, do NOT own characters or overall plot from the 100. All credit goes to Kass Morgan and the producers and creators of the show. I only own the plot lines of my own original characters, and the original dialogue in this story.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

I stepped into the festive room, hiding my contraption under my jacket. Right in the middle was the 3 layer anniversary cake with a big "97" written on the top. This was going to be the craziest thing I had ever done. 

I scooted past chairs, careful not to make noise, though that was easier said than done in the dark room. As I reached the pastry mountain, my heart began to race. I took the catapult stand I had designed out from under my jacket and opened the legs, ensuring they all clicked into place. This was going to be the craziest thing I had ever done in my life. 

I gently lifted the edge of the cardboard under the cake and began to slide it off the normal stand, keeping one hand underneath and one hand off to the side. I then placed the free edge onto my stand and scooted it into place, perfectly centered just as before. I lifted the cake and the stand from the table and repositioned it to match where it was before, and then folded up the old cake stand and hid it under my jacket. This was the craziest thing I had ever done. 

I navigated my way back through the chairs and quietly opened the door, checking down the hall for any of the guards. Once I was sure it was clear, I walked back to my cabin, dropping the stand in the trashcan on the way.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I watched in awe as Chancellor Jaha wiped cake from his face. It worked, and what a beautiful sight it was. I looked at the crowd around me, and their expressions we a mixture of shock and amusement. I turned my head back toward the sight and was met by Jaha's glare. Well, shit. 

"We put up with your misbehavior when it was harmless, Freya, but this is the last straw." He explained as he signaled to the guard. He began to move for me, and I grinned at Jaha. 

"Can I have a piece of cake first, or is there none left?" I snickered at him as I held my wrists out to the guard. "Make sure it's tight, you don't want me to slip them and kick your ass, Soldier." I turned my attention the the tall, dark haired man who was zip-tying my wrists. A small smirk formed at the corner of his mouth, matching mine, as he turned me toward the door and began to lead me to the skybox. He had hardly closed the door before he began to talk.

"So why'd you do it?" He questioned.

"Whatever do you mean?" I feigned innocence as he chuckled. "I did it because Jaha is a stuck up prick who he doesn't give a damn about you or I... someone has to humble the bastard."

"Why does it matter if he cares about the little guy? The majority is safe, and this ship is all about survival." He challenged.

"Does it matter whether or not the ship survives if the people don't get to thrive? This mission was only partially about survival you know; it was about surviving long enough to get a fresh start, so we can live better lives. We can't live better lives on the ground if we're all dead inside when we get there." I explained to him as he visibly took in what I was saying. I chuckled to myself, " alright, I'll get off my soapbox now."

"Where does that saying even come from?" 

"No idea, my grandmother always used to say it." I replied as we approached my new quarters. 

"Well, home sweet home for you, huh." He said as he led me into the cell and snipped the zip-tie from my wrist.

"I suppose so." I responded casually. He closed the door and began locking it as I asked, "hey Soldier, what's your name anyway?" His eyes raised to meet mine as I approached the door.

"Maybe I'll tell you when you get let out of this shithole." He responded with almost...warmth as he turned and walked away from me and my new home sweet home. I admired his strong frame, as he walked away, wrapping my fingers around the cold, metal bars, and a smile forming on my lips. 

His body disappeared around the corner and I turned away from the bars, taking in my new enclosure. A bed, a toilet, and fuck-all else. Amazing. At least I only had a year to wait until my reevaluation. I just had to play nice for a year, so I could get out of this, well, shithole was the perfect word.


	2. A New Dawn

My cell door screeched open as three skybox guards entered my dark abode. I peered at them over the top of my book as the tall one began to speak. 

"Prisoner 317, stand and place your hands on the back wall." He commanded. I smirked at him.

"Only if you make me, handsome." I purred. It wasn't time for my reevaluation; there was something wrong, and I wasn't about to go quietly. He glared back at me and signaled for his partners to restrain me. "Hm. I always did like getting tied up." I snapped the book shut and threw it at the guard to my left, landing him square in the temple as I tried to rush the door. The other guard managed to snatch my hair, stopping me in my tracks as I let out screaming laughter. 

"Strong lad, haha, pull it harder next time." I hissed and spit in his face. He cocked his head to the side and the other guard jammed a needle in my neck. Maybe I shouldn't have hit him with that book. Wow I'm sleepy...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shaking and the metal ringing of the hull woke me up. My eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting and all around me I saw scared teenagers. I was strapped in. 

"Morning, Prisoner." Someone jested across from me. I looked up and saw that dark hair and strong build strapped into the wall. 

"Morning Soldier. How long's it been since I was last tied up in front of you?" I snickered.

"6 months, but you're not technically tied up this time... just strapped down." Smartass. "It's Bellamy, by the way."

"Freya. Wanna tell me what the hell is happening?" I gestured to the ship and its cargo.

"The Council decided to send 100 of the prisoners down to Earth. I snuck on to keep someone safe." He explained bluntly. I looked at him, shocked at our destination. Earth? The place we weren't supposed to go to for another 100 years? I was right to fight back... probably should have fought harder. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the little boy next to me started screaming. 

"Shhh, we're going to be fine, kid. You're going to be fine." I tried to calm him down as he turned to me, terrified. 

"Jaha said we're expendable!" He shouted. Jaha? What did I miss?

"Well you aren't. As long as you keep those straps buckled, I promise you you'll safe, okay?" He slowly nodded and I turned my head to face Bellamy and the others. I felt a small hand grab mine, and I turned back to the boy to see his eyes were squeezed shut and he was taking deep breaths. I smiled at him, poor little guy.

"Think of the trees we're going to see. You'll finally get to feel rain on your face and grass between your toes, and everything will be perfect." I whispered to him and ran my thumb back and forth across the top of his hand. As the parachutes deployed some of the metal pipes in the drop ship came loose and scattered, hitting people in the head, and people began to panic and shout. The boy squeezed my hand as steam and smoke filled the room. I couldn't hear anything over the shouting, so I squeezed back to let him know it was going to be alright. The ship crashed into the earth and for a moment the hull went dark and the ship went silent, save for the coughs of kids who'd inhaled the smoke. 

"We made it kid, we fuckin' made it." I shouted as I turned to him and the lights flickered back on.

My heart stopped. Next to me was a metal rod sticking out of a little boy's stomach, and blood gushing from the wound. He stared back at me and blinked; he was still alive. I couldn't breathe. It felt like it had taken an eternity for my straps to unbuckle, but it had really only been a few seconds. I loosened myself from them and threw my hands toward his wound. I had to stop the bleeding, I had to save him. My hands shook as I looked for anything to help stop the bleeding, eventually settling on the bottom half of my shirt. There was shouting somewhere, but it sounded so far away...it could wait. 

Light suddenly poured into the drop ship, and I turned, shielding my eyes as the world suddenly came back to me. 

"See, perfectly safe." Bellamy chastised some blonde girl, and then made his way toward me, a mournful look engulfing his face as he took in the sight. I turned back to my patient and the realization that my efforts weren't going to save him hit me, nearly knocking the wind back out of my lungs. 

"You promised." He forced out. "I want to see them." I stared back at him for a moment, and then as gently as I could, I picked him up, trying to keep the rod in place. Bellamy tried to say something to me but I didn't care. I walked out of the drop ship and into our new world, and as my feet hit the soil and my ankles brushed past beautiful, green ferns and lush grass, I crumpled to my knees. I held his head up so he could see, and the tears started forming in my eyes as he smiled at the view around him.

"Thank you." He whispered, and I rested my forehead on his, hugging him close. And then his body went limp. My grip on him tightened and I could no longer hold back the hysteric tears.


	3. A Good Team

"Got you a new shirt...well, new to you, anyway." Monty held out the cami to me as I finished shovelling dirt. 

"Thanks Monty. I should probably clean my hands off before you give that to me though." I responded gratefully. "I don't suppose you managed to sneak some bud down here?"

"I wish," he chuckled. "How are you going to get cleaned up? We still haven't found water."

"Well, I guess I'll have to wait until we do," I responded dejectedly. "What do you think I could make a headstone out of?" my brow furrowed, turning my attention back toward the freshly filled grave. He seemed to understand that I didn't actually want answers, I was just thinking out loud. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark now; someone had made a much appreciated bonfire and there were shouts and laughter as people lined up to have their wristbands taken off. I took a seat on the log opposite the bracelet-tampering and people seemed to move out of the way, going a little quiet in line. Then someone started shouting.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wells yelled.

"We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?" Bellamy retorted.

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow." He tried to explain.

"That's the point, Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves, can't we?" Bellamy was met with cheers from the crowd.

"You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own, and besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?" Wells yelled back at him quickly becoming infuriated. 

"Our people?" I responded as I stood, and the crowd suddenly turned their attention toward me. "You mean your people. Our people are right here, free from the imprisonment and laws your people forced upon them. Your father is the reason that little boy is dead, Wells" I hissed.

"My father didn't write the laws." He tried to reason.

"No. He enforced them, but not anymore, not here. Here, there are no laws." Bellamy interjected, sparking more cheers. "Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want. Now, you don't have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want." And with that, Murphy led the crowd to start chanting 'whatever the hell we want,' and their chants were met with thunder.

And...rain. The feeling of it falling on my face was unlike anything else. I stripped off my jacket and puffer, taking the opportunity to finally clean up all the blood and dirt that had coated my arms. Where the hell had Monty put that shirt?

"Monty left this for you," a girl stated behind me. Speak of the devil, huh. I turned to her, trying my best to smile.

"Thanks, I was just wondering where he'd put that." I slipped my ripped t-shirt over my head, catching some shocked glances from the girls, and excited looks from the guys, then quickly pulled the cami over my head, adjusting it to fit a properly. 

"I didn't know we were going to get a show at the bonfire tonight," Bellamy chuckled as he came over to me. "We make a pretty good team."

"It's hardly a show if she still has her bra on," I corrected. "We do make a good team though."

"Who would have thought a ruggedly-handsome former guard and a criminal could get along so well" He grinned. "You know, for how much you ripped into Wells, I'm surprised you still have your wristband on."

"Don't even think about it, Bellamy. My mother is going to know that I'm alive until the day I actually die. That's final." I glared at him, and he put his hands up in submission.

"I won't make you take it off unless I have to," he joked, but there was clearly some truth to it.

"That is probably to only thing you will never be allowed to take off of me, Soldier," I hinted, then turned my attention toward the dropship to find something useful. Maybe a knife, or something stabby in general, just in case. What I would have given to see his face. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun came streaming into my makeshift tent. What time was it? Why hadn't anyone woken me up? What had woken me up?

"Is this what you want? Chaos?" There he goes again, trying to boss everyone around. I stuck my head out of the tent.

"What's wrong with a little chaos?" Bellamy replied to Wells. I was about to tell them to shut it when a girl screamed somewhere off in the woods. Everyone ran toward the commotion.

"Bellamy. Check it out. We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right? Figure it'll look better if we suffer a little bit first," Murphy chackled. What a vile creature. 

"Let her go!" Wells yelled as he ripped Murphy off of the girl, and then turned to Bellamy. "You can stop this."

"Stop this? I'm just getting started," He replied smuggly.

Murphy punched Wells square in the jaw, and while I didn't want to root for Wells to win, Murphy is so unlikable that I was glad he started getting his ass kicked. 

"Murphy, mind putting up even a little fight?" I snickered, catching a smirk from Bellamy. Wells pinned Murphy to the ground, throwing a punch that seemed to incapacitate him, and then stood up to face Bellamy again.

"Don't you see you can't control this?" He questioned. Murphy slowly pulled himself from the Earth, brandishing a knife.

"You're dead." He wiped the blood from his nose and pointed the knife at Wells.

"Wait," I commanded, stepping between them. I took my knife out of my boot and held it up in front of Wells. "Fair fight." I dropped the knife onto the ground in front of him and returned to my position in the now fill circle around the squabble. 

"I didn't know you were into violence," Bellamy smirked as he came over to stand by me. 

"Watching a fight is almost as good of a rush as sex," I replied, Bellamy cocking his head. "Almost." I was just beginning to really enjoy the show when Princess Clarke came running in, raining on everyone's parade.

"Wells! Let him go!" And Wells, like a good little dog, threw Murphy to the ground, who, of course, then turned around to retaliate, only to be stopped by Bellamy. He quickly helped his now injured sister down the last few steps, then turned to Clarke.

"Where's the food?"My stomach and I questioned.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather." Finn responded.

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy was shocked.

"We were attacked. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder," Finn responded.

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us," Clarke explained.

"Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will," Monty added.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells interjected.

"Jasper was hit. They took him. Where is your wristband?" She questioned back to him.

"Ask him." He glared at Bellamy.

"How many?" She attempted to demand.

"Twenty-four and counting." Murphy smirked. God I hate him.

"No one wants you hear you speak, Murphy" I responded to him coldly. He glared back at me, about to say something when Clarke started shouting at Bellamy.

"You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!" She turned her attention to the crowd as she finished her monologue.

"We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!" Bellamy turned to the crowd, inspiring them yet again and Clarke stormed off, presumably to find Jasper. I could use a little time away from this mess. I made my way over to Octavia, who was having her wound tended to by Bellamy, eager to find out what I should expect out there.

"What the hell was it?" Bellamy asked her as I approached.

"I don't know. The others said it looked like a giant snake." She responded, clearly in pain.

"A giant snake? You think that's from the radiation, or just an ecological change?" I inquired.

"How would I know?" She clearly hadn't gotten very good schooling under the floor, but what can you expect really.

"You could have been killed, O." Bellamy chastised.

"She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out." Clarke replied from behind us.

"You guys leaving? I'm coming, too." Octavia attempted to stand.

"No, no. No way. Not again." Bellamy made her sit back down.

"He's right. Your leg is just gonna slow us down. I'm here for you two." She turned to Bellamy and I.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Wells asked and Clarke ignored him. Tough, bud.

"I hear you have a gun," Clarke explained to Bellamy, and he lifted his shirt to confirm. "Good. Both of you, follow me." She began to walk away.

"And why would we do that?" I replied bemused at her attempt to boss us around.

"Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared." She matched me, getting in my face just enough to piss me off. I smirked; the bitch has spunk, I'll give her that. Bellamy barked a few orders at his goons and then him, Murphy, and I proceeded to follow her and Wells.

"Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh?" Murphy hissed.

"For once, Murphy has something smart to say." I agreed, though the insult was met with a glare from Murphy, which I returned with a smirk.

"The Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the princess is, too, they'll never come down. I'm getting that wristband, even if I have to cut off her hand to do it." Bellamy replied matter-of-factly.


End file.
